Sunset
by sapphermine
Summary: AU. Kakashi meets with a blonde kid, watching the sunset all alone in the park.
1. Sunset

**Sunset**

Kakashi was strolling along idly around the village wondering what to do. He had just finished his mission and was now bored out of his mind. Gazing up at the skies, he found he had a few hours before darkness set in. So he shrugged and continued walking.

He saw many people outside doing whatever they were doing. People greeted him here and there as he passed and he waved back. He caught a glimpse of the Uchiha kid, now an orphan. It was sad to think about. Imagine seeing your parents killed in front of you. Kakashi's heart went out to him and wished him the best.

Still looking around, he saw that people were greeting the boy. It made Kakashi smile. So long as the boy knew he was not alone. It would be fine. Or so he thought…

Walking along his way home, he spotted a kid with spiky blonde hair, sitting alone in the now empty park. Two women were standing near Kakashi, whispering and pointing at the kid, "He's there again." The woman said.

"Ah," agreed the other woman, "He always sits there at this time of day. Alone, of course."

Kakashi just looked at them, confused as to what they were talking about. The women walked along shortly after that, not wanting to make their own children wait for them. Because Kakashi was Kakashi, he decided to tell the boy to go back home since the sun is about to set. He went over to the blonde and asked,

"Won't you go back now?"

But, as he asked, the boy flinched and stiffened. Seeing this Kakashi said, "Hey, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you."

This assured the blonde and the boy relaxed.

"Just a little bit more," said the boy, and though Kakashi could not see, he knew the boy was smiling.

Kakashi studied the boy for a while skinny, tanned and small. The boy was looking up at the sunset, his eyes shone as if enchanted by it.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Who, me?"

"Who else?"

The boy shrugged and said, still watching the sun, "I like watching the sun set."

"Why? Doesn't it sadden you?"

"Is it sad? The sunset, I mean."

"Is it not? It tells us that darkness is coming and the end of the day."

"Yeah, I guess. But it also tells us that a new is coming, ne?"

Kakashi stared at the back of the boy for the kid had his back towards him. He wondered if anyone thought about sunset like this boy did. Such optimism. Such innocence. The boy continued to stare at the dying sun.

"Ne, mister?"

"Hmmm?"

"Just a bit more, ok?"

"All right."

Although Kakashi couldn't see the boy's face he knew the boy beamed, "Arigato!"

"Demo, isn't your family gonna get worried? Don't you wanna go home before it's dark?"

The boy looked down and said, "Family? Home?"

He looked up at the sky and asked, "Ne, mister… What is family?"

Kakashi frowned. Is this boy stupid or what?

"Ano sa, ano sa, mister… What is family," he persisted.

"Family is… They're the ones who love you… You know, like your mom and dad…"

Silence.

"Kaa-san? Too-san? Does that Uchiha bastard have no family, then? 'Coz I heard his parents died and parents are you mother and father, ne? So… what does that make him?"

Kakashi thought and said, "Special."

"Huh? He's a special child?"

Kakashi bonked the kid on the head and said, "No, you idiot. Special. Why? Because now his family is the whole village! They take care of him until he grows up to be a fine-,"

"Shinobi!" The boy laughed and stood, "I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Everyone will see! Then, they'll have to respect me, ne? I'll be the greatest, strongest and best shinobi ever!" The boy proclaimed, laughing his head off, jumping up and down.

"Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Un! Hokage!"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you being Hokage is hard? Didn't they tell you how much you need to suffer and train to be the best? Haven't they ever told you that you have to learn lots of jutsus for people to even consider you as the Hokage?"

"Re-really? Heh, so what?! I'll make it somehow!"

"Whoa, wait. Shouldn't you at least focus on being a genin first? What kind of parents do you have, kid? Are you spoiled or something? You can't always have what you like."

"Umm… I have to focus on… erm… genin… uhmm… parents… ummm… I can't have…"

"Yeah, you can't always have what you like. Didn't your parents ever tell you that? What are your parents like anyway?"

Silence.

The boy thought and said quietly, "Ne, mister. I'm not so sure what my parents are like."

"And why not? They're you parents. You should know."

"Ano…"

"You live with them don't you?"

"Live with them? Iie! I live alone, mister. I've always lived by myself… People say that I'm evil and I'm cursed and that's why my parents left me. I don't understand what they're talking about. I know evil is bad and maybe I may be evil sometimes but not all the time! They say I'm cursed, but… I don't even know what they meant… Ne, mister, what's cursed? Do you know?"

And suddenly all Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed, "Hey, kid."

"Nani?"

"What's your name?"

"My… name?"

Silence.

"Hey, kid. We don't have all day here. What's your name?"

The boy stepped forward, his back to Kakashi, and said, "Ne, mister. I think I'll go back now," he said smiling, "Thanks for talking to me!"

The sun had finally set and it was getting darker by the minute. When the boy began to walk away Kakashi stopped him,

"Oi, brat. I asked you a question. What's your name? It's just a simple question… There's nothing wrong with it. Why? Don't you like your name?"

The boy had his back to Kakashi when he said, barely above a whisper, "Iie. I hate it, mister."

Kakashi frowned, "Doushite?"

"Maa, I dunno, mister. I just don't like it."

"There must be a reason."

Pause. Then, "I looked up 'cursed' in the dictionary. I found out that a curse is something that brings bad luck and that 'cursed' is when someone puts something evil on you. My name is like that. When I try to make friends and I introduce myself, when their parents hear my name they immediately take their children away from me. Sometimes, they'd slap me or push me away. Most of the time, they'd yell at me, telling me to go away and leave their children alone. I don't like my name, mister. It brings me bad luck."

The kid looked down and continued; "I don't know what's wrong with me. Or why people hate me so much. I don't know what I did wrong… It just doesn't make sense to me. I don't… understand. I… I try so hard to be good… So they'll know I'm not a bad boy… that I'm a good boy. And… and that… I'm not cursed."

The boy looked at Kakashi and for the first time Kakashi noticed the whisker like marks on the boy's cheeks. He, too, noticed the boy's impossibly sky blue eyes, brimming with tears.

"I don't want people to look at me that way. I don't want those cold stares whenever I go outside or walk by. I feel so lonely sometimes… when I see children playing with their friends… when I see their parents playing with them and hugging them, telling them how much they love them… I want… I want someone to… I don't want to feel so lonely anymore. It hurts so much whenever I walk by and people stare at me with those cold, cold eyes… It hurts so, so much… Why can't they see they hurt me? Why can't they see that I don't need their love and affection? All I want is someone to… all I want is… all I want is their acknowledgment…"

The boy looked down. Kakashi looked at the boy and saw that he was crying. Kakashi went to the boy and placed a hand on his shaking shoulders. The boy looked at him and Kakashi cold only stare. The boy was smiling and crying.

"That's why I make pranks and cause a lot of trouble. I know it's wrong and people keep telling me off about it. But it's the only way. They won't acknowledge me any other way than that and I-,"

The boy gasped and his eyes widened.

Seeing this Kakashi said, "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm sorry…" The boy whispered.

"What are you saying sorry about?"

"I didn't think I'd say this much… I… Did I waste your time? I'm so sorry! I really am, mister! I swear!" The boy cried out.

When the boy started to run away, Kakashi ran after him, blocked his way and kneeled down to face him.

"Naruto, why are you running away from me?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "You—you know… who I am?"

Kakashi smiled, "When I saw that mop of blonde hair… I had my suspicions…"

"But… but you… you talked to me!"

"Mhmm… I did."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Don't you—hate me too?"

Kakashi paused, thinking of the things Kyuubi had done. The deaths of his friends, his loved ones and the innocent. He wanted to put the blame on someone. For years he'd wanted revenge. But how could he blame something on a kid who doesn't even know what's inside of him? Why should he put the blame on a boy who probably doesn't have anything but the fear, hatred and anger of the village? How could he place the blame on this child, who probably needed happiness and love the most? How could he hate this boy, when he hasn't done anything wrong?"

"Iie, Naruto. I don't hate you."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "Hontou ni?!"

"Un."

"WWWWAAAAAAIIIIII!!!"

Naruto then threw himself at Kakashi, embracing Kakashi's waist and putting them off balance. They fell on the grass, Naruto happily hugging Kakashi and Kakashi smiling at the boy who was talking about things he could barely understand.

'This kid is hyper,' thought Kakashi, 'Even though he knows and feels the entire villagers hatred, fear and anger towards him… He still manages to smile… Not to mention, make me smile.'

"Oi, kid."

"What is it, mister?"

"Do you want to eat dinner?"

"Your treat?"

"Of course."

Naruto smiled, "Sure! I want to eat in Ichiraku, mister! I love ramen!" he shouted.

"Fine, fine. Oh, and by the way…"

"Hmmm?"

"The name's Hatake Kakashi."

The boy laughed, "Well, you already know my name, Kakashi-san."

For the rest of his life, Naruto would always remember that silver-haired ninja who, along with Iruka-sensei, brought happiness and contentment in his once dim and lonely existence.

"Arigato, Kakashi-san"

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun."

And Naruto smiled genuinely for days to come.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine. I'm just borrowing for the sake of mere fun.

sigh I don't think a did a good job on this one… I dunno… I feel as if there's something missing or wrong with it… Gah! What am I talking about?! Hehe… And if ever those who've read and reviewed my other fic 'Everybody's Sunshine' I'm very, very pleased you liked it… I couldn't believe myself when I checked my mail and saw a lot of 's … Wahahahahahaha!!! Even though it isn't much, I'm still very, very grateful… I swear! And, yeah, I think I did a better job with Shikimaru's POV than Sasuke's… I dunno why… I even thought a lot for Sasuke's POV than Shikimaru's… Gah! Why am I saying this! Anyway, thanks for sparing me a bit of your time! Thanks for reading my fic!


	2. Happiness

Gomen! Gomen! This was supposed to be a one-shot but… Haha! I decided to go for another chapter… Anyway, I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine. I am merely borrowing them for mere fun.

**Sunset**

**Chapter 2: Happiness**

Naruto entered his apartment all bruised and wounded. They had bullied him again. He had been trying hard to keep away from them, to stay away from fights, but they had chosen to follow him around. He didn't want to get in a fight. He didn't want to because no one would ever side with him. Except, of course, if Iruka were there. Not to mention, Kakashi. But they weren't there that time. And they had beat him endlessly until all he could do was cry out for them to stop. They didn't, of course. Only beat him harder. But they stopped eventually, finally getting tired of their _game._

Naruto went to his bathroom and carefully washed his many wounds and bruises. Although the wounds would heal next morning, his ability to heal fast was more of a problem than help. It gave reason for some of the more brutal villagers to beat him again the next day. They kept telling him to never go out or show his face to them because this would happen. But Naruto had no choice. He had to go to school, ne? He owed too much to the funny old man with the big red hat to just stay at home. That funny old man paid for his education, and all he could do to repay that kindness was to go to school.

At first he thought that school would be another place they'd be able to bully him. He thought that school would be another place for him to fight for himself, stand up for himself, make them notice him and be alone. He was right. School was something like that. But he hadn't expected one thing: That he'd find someone who would be able to understand him. That person is none other than his sensei, Iruka.

Of course, he didn't even expect he'd find someone else to understand him. He didn't think he'd even meet someone who'd talk to him without flinching or turning away from him in disgust. Yeap, he had never thought of that. But he did meet someone. That was Kakashi-san. Kakashi had talked to him and he had even treated Naruto out for dinner. It was fun and Naruto had felt warmth seeping through to him, making him feel really loved and cared for. It was a feeling he experienced only when he was around Iruka and the funny old man with the big red hat.

School had just finished and when he was going home, that's when those bullies beat him. It was sunset when he arrived home.

He left the bathroom and he made dinner. After he finished eating, he dressed up and went to bed. Lying down, sleep never coming to him. He sat up and stared outside his window. All of a sudden he heard someone say, "Not sleepy yet?"

He whipped around, a little bit surprised, "Kakashi-san?"

"Who else?"

Naruto smiled, "Whatever. Nee, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on official matters."

Naruto frowned, "Really? Like what?"

Kakashi went up to him, sat on his bed and looked directly into his eyes, "Naruto… Do you… Do you want…"

Naruto knew that Kakashi was having a hard time trying to say what he was going to, "Do I want to—what? Nee, it's okay Kakashi-san, we're friends aren't we?"

"Un… Naruto… Do you want to live with me? You know, be a family and all… I mean…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What—what did you say?"

"I said, 'Do you want to stay with me?' I mean its okay if—if you don't want to, Naruto. I mean—,"

Naruto sprang from his bed to embrace Kakashi, "UN! UN! I want to stay with you! I want to! I really do! I just—just can't believe this… I thought… I thought no one would want to—,"

Kakashi patted him on the head, "Mou… I'm here, ne? You can stay with me. I want you to stay with me."

Naruto looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "I—I'm so happy, Kakashi-san… I… I…"

Because Naruto looked like he was going to burst crying, Kakashi went to him and embraced him, patting him softly on his head, saying, "It's all right, Naruto… Because I'm here… And you're here… And that's enough for me…"

Kakashi continued massaging Naruto's back until Naruto fell asleep. Kakashi carefully tucked him in, brushed the stray strands of hair from his face and whispered, "I'm glad you agreed, Naruto… I was getting quite lonely as well…"

When Kakashi was sure that Naruto was comfortable, he walked silently towards the door. He opened the door carefully, not wanting to make any noise to wake up the smiling Naruto. He stepped outside but hung back. He studied Naruto's face from the doorway illuminated by the moon outside. It was a satisfying thing. Kakashi made someone feel truly happy. And it made him really happy as well.

Finally, happiness bloomed in the spirits of two of the many lonely people in Konoha.

Kakashi smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time, "Happiness indeed…"

And he went back to his soon-to-be-not-so-lonely-apartment happily. He would've skipped there if he could. He would've sung out loud if he could. But of course, he was ninja, a jounin at that. He can't just sing out loud or skip around town for that matter. So, all he did was whistle a tune. He whistled and whistled until he arrived at his apartment. He whistled until he got on his bed. He whistled until he fell asleep, happy and content for the first time in many, many years.

He slept smiling as well, snuggling comfortably in his once not so comfortable bed, in his once not so comfortable pillow…

Before finally drifting off to sleep, he mumbled, "Happiness… Indeed…"

YES!!! Done! It's short… But at least it's there… Wahahahahaha! Anyway, thanks for reading this!!! It took me a long time to think of a continuation but I did! And it took me a longer time to write it out… That's why this chapter is kinda weird and seems to jump… Well, that's what I think… Haha! And everything happened so fast, ne? I don't like it that way but… It just kinda turned out like that… So, sorry!!! I hope I'll do a better job next time… Anyway, thanks for reading!!!-

To:

AnimeFreakPerson: Haha! Sorry! It's Shikamaru… Shikamaru… I will remember that! Thanks! Don't wanna get some people mad, ne? Shiki—Iie… Shikamaru! Haha! Thanks for the review!!! Hope you found this one as nice as the other!-

Spirit Kyuubi: Thanks for that! Haha! I was going for a one-shot but… Haha! I dunno… A few people and a friend told me to continue it… So I did! Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!!! Hope you like this one even though it's short…

FalconRider: Thanks for the compliment!!! I really thought it was boring… Haha! Yeap! Naruto needs more attention and care, ne? Haha! I hope you like this one as well! Thanks for reviewing!!!

chibified kitsunes: It was supposed to be a one-shot… but… haha! I continued!!! Thanks for the review!!! It was short but appreciated!!! Thanks again!!!

Kawaii34girl: Haha! Thanks! Thanks!!! You found nothing wrong with the first one? Arigato! Hounto ni arigato!!! Thank you for reviewing!!!-

Yuen-chan: You cried? Waaaiiiii!!! I thought I wouldn't make anyone cry with that… Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!-

Scythe the Grim Reaperess: Haha! Thanks for the review!!! It made me feel warm and fuzzy too!!! Wahahahahahaha! All reviews do but still… Haha! Thanks for that!!! I hope you liked this one as well… even though it's shorter and not really well done… Haha! Thanks again!!!-

Irukapooka: Thanks for telling me I'm a good writer… I'm touched! Really!!! And you're welcome!!! I like your fic too!!! Haha! I hope you like this one as well… Haha! Thanks again!!!

Reius Devirix: Wah! Cool name! Wahahahahahahahaha!!! Touching? Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!!!-

Oh yeah!!! Anyone interested inLaruku out there? If you are check out the site in my author whatever thingie...

Haha! Anyway, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
